Hell Frozen Over
by Lepercohn97
Summary: AU where Dean and Sam are princes of Lawerence and Dean has the power of winter at his hands. Set in the Frozen Universe. Sabriel in later chapters.


**A/N: Hello! Lepercohn97 here! Yes, I know it's been FOREVER since I've posted ANYTHING! I've been so busy with my Junior year and I am now able to post something! WOOHOO! So I recently watched Frozen and fell in LOVE with that gorgeous movie and can't seem to get those beautiful songs out of my ginger head! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the funny moments that occur! Slightly OOC everyone but it's an AU so of course it's gonna be weird! **

* * *

The heavy snow drifted down around the sled trains as the fur-clad group of men made their way to the frozen river. The sun begins to rise slowly in the distance.

"Come on, Crowly! We've gotta hurry!" a young, honey haired boy beckons to the adolescent, wobbling moose at the edge of the woods, a little sled holding ice-cutting tools in tow.

"Give me a second, Gabe!" the moose stutters, trying to catch himself before he landed on his face in the freezing cold snow. Laughing childishly, the young boy pulls his ice pick from the top of the pile and quietly observes the other ice cutters before digging into his own job of picking ice from the frozen river. The sounds of the men's hums as they continued their work until the middle of the night, the Northern Lights showing up above.

*Lepercohn97*

"Dean..." a small boy calls softly, poking the snoring lump in the head. "Dean...!" he says a little bit louder, climbing into the bed and laying across the older boy.

"What do you want, Sammy...?" The blonde boy grumbles, pushing his younger brother's hand away from his nose.

"I wanna play!" Sam says, smiling warmly at his older brother.

"Go to bed, Sam! It's the middle of the night!" Dean growls tiredly, knocking his younger brother to the floor. With a huff, Sam crosses his arms and pouts up at the crowned prince. "But the nights awake and I just have to_ PLAY_!" the younger prince whines, jumping back up on the bed. "Sam..." Dean mutters a warning. He liked his sleep!

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sam asks finally, raising a dark eyebrow and sends Dean his best you-know-you-want-to face.

At that request, Dean lifts his head up and grins before pushing Sammy off and running for the stairs; leaving a trail of lightly falling snow in his wake. "Dean! Wait up!" Sam calls, giggling as he trails after his older brother.

When Sam reaches the main hall, he glances around in wonder and pure joy. Before him is a wonderland of soft, powdery snow that looks like so much fun to jump in.

While he continued to look on in awe, he was unable to sense his older brother. When he finally did, it was to late. "Sammy...!" Dean calls tauntingly before lobbing a perfect snowball at his younger brother's surprised face. "DEAN!" he yells, more out of shock than anger. "Come and get me, pretty boy!" the older boy laughs before running to hide in his fortress of fluffy snow.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sam calls before he rushes into the white abyss before him to signify the beginning of a long snowball war.

*Lepercohn97*

"Hey, Sammy! Look!" Dean pants, waving his hand to create a funky looking snowman. As Sam laughs, the older of the two rises from their spot on the floor and lifts two fire pokers up and places them where the arms should go. "My name's Castiel!" Dean says in a low, gruff voice which, in turn, brings a rise out of his younger brother.

"That's awesome, Dean!" the brunette boy chortles as roles around in the soft piles of snow. Dean laughs with his brother some more before he unleashes another round of softly falling snow flakes large enough to tell what their patterns were.

Sam stops laughing and looks at the small, icy flakes before reaching for one. Smiling softly at his younger sibling, Dean creates a small crown with the ice and places it lightly upon the younger prince's head. "You have to have one, too!" Sammy pouts, pushing the slippery head gear further up his head.

"Alright, bro!" Dean chuckles before creating himself one to wear. Sam reaches up and snatches it from his older brother before he has a chance to place it on his head. "Kneel before me!" he commands, placing the frozen object right under his arm. Rolling his eyes, Dean complies and falls to one knee before his younger brother.

"Dean Winchester, you are the next in line for the throne. Do you solemnly swear to protect this country from all the evil boogymonsters that in habit the outside world?"

"I do solemnly swear to protect those such as my younger brother from harm for as long as I am alive!" Dean promises, feeling the truth behind those words bury themselves within his heart.

"Than I, Samuel Winchester, pronounce you King of Lawerence!" Sam says, lightly mimics the way the church elite crowns the new king. Dean then slowly rises and holds himself as he believed a king would.

"PARTY TIME!" Sam then yells as he runs for a large pile of snow, jumping from pile to pile. Laughing, Dean creates more piles that reach higher and higher but starts to falter when Sam goes faster and faster across the iles. "H-hold on, Sammy!" Dean calls, trying to catch up with his younger brother's jumping.

"ARGH!" he hears Sam cry and then a sudden thump as he sees his younger brother's body fall upon the floor. "SAMMY!" he yells, rushing through the white powder and falls to his knees in front of the younger. "HELP! Someone help!" Dean cries, tears sliding down his chilled face.

"What's going on?" the harsh voice of his father causes him to jump before he looks up at the kings face. "W-we were p-playing and h-e was g-going to f-fast and I-I couldn't..." Dean stutters, rubbing away the frozen liquid on his face. "It's okay, honey..." Mary whispers soothingly to her eldest son before looking at her husband's face in sheer terror.

"We'll go...to the trolls. They'll know what to do!" John says absantly as he lifts Sam in his arms. The family rushes out of the room, the ice crowns left broken and forgotten in their wake.


End file.
